The Team Phantom Handbook
by Xenos394
Summary: A Handbook designed to be distributed to anyone joining the ranks of 'Team Phantom', briefly detailing the role, purpose and members of the unique group. Kind of related to my previous story 'Pre-emptive Strike'. Assumes that the events of 'Phantom Planet' never occurred. Not particularly plot heavy but it will be used as an information basis for future DP stories.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: Hello readers, thanks for taking the time to check out this story. This is designed to read like a small handbook to be given to new members of 'Team Phantom' to generally explain how stuff works. As such, the chapters will be quite short, generally less than 1000 words. This chapter is a brief introduction and I will post the next two, which actually contain information, as soon as I am able.**

**This story is set in the same minor AU that my other DP story (Pre-emptive Strike) is set in, and continues on from there more or less. It assumes that the episode 'Phantom Planet' never occurred, that Danny continued to expand his network of allies and that Clockwork has had a much greater impact on his development than is shown in the show. I also like to think that Danny was a couple of years older when the accident occurred, but that's personal head-cannon more than anything else.**

**As usual, thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it. /AN]**

* * *

**The Team Phantom Handbook:**

* * *

**Introduction:**

The so-called 'Team Phantom' is a collection of individuals who, directly or indirectly, support Danny Fenton/Phantom in his role as defender of Amity Park and, on occasion, the Ghost Zone and other regions of the human world.

Over the years Danny made quite a number of enemies, but he also made a number of friends, both human and ghost, who were willing to join him in his never-ending line of work. The members of Team Phantom all have one goal; support Danny however and whenever he needs it. This concept is key to the continued safety of both the human and ghost realms.

This is a handbook detailing the particulars you'll need in order to be a functioning member of Team Phantom. It contains a brief explanation of ectoplasm, ghosts and commonly used technology, along with a collection of dossiers of the current members of Team Phantom, including their history, abilities and roles in the team.

Reading this handbook will provide you with a basic understanding of the team dynamics. Any further questions should be directed to Danny where possible.

* * *

**Team Phantom:**

For all intents and purposes, Team Phantom started with Danny, Sam and Tucker immediately after Danny began combating ghosts. It was only after a temporal incident (of which the details are known only by a select few) that Danny considered expanding his support network.

And so Team Phantom was born.

This collection of allies has supported Danny's efforts both directly and indirectly. Admittedly, many of his current allies have also hindered his efforts, sometimes quite violently, but that is in the past.

Danny Phantom is one of the most powerful beings in the Ghost Zone and his power and skills are still growing. As such, he invariably is the one who fights the majority of the ghosts, the role of Team Phantom is to support him in that endeavour, either directly, by fighting ghosts when he has other responsibilities, or indirectly, by supporting him mentally, emotionally or by other means.

All members of Team Phantom are also sworn to uphold his secret, seeing as how the world doesn't know that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton and he, wisely, doesn't want them to know.

* * *

**[AN: Like I said before, it's a dull, short chapter and hopefully the others will prove to be more interesting for you. There won't be much of a plot in this story, but it will serve as a launching point for future stories working in this same AU, of which I already have a couple planned.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. /AN]**


	2. On the Nature of Ectoplasm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: This chapter was a product of my need to have a logical reason for everything to happen, and so this monologue about the hypothetical properties of ectoplasm was born. I have tried to create a vaguely plausible explanation for the powers the ghosts are shown to have using my limited knowledge of theoretical physics. In many ways, my explanation is actually rather similar to the explanation of Element Zero in the Mass Effect games, if any of you know that series. /AN]**

* * *

**On the Nature of Ectoplasm:**

Before the dossiers, it is important you understand the exactly what ectoplasm is and how it affects ghosts, so here is a summary by the Fenton's on the subject:

[Note: This was written for general publication and as such, much more is actually known about some of the effects than has been provided, but releasing such information could possibly endanger Danny's identity or prove to be a substantial risk to Danny and other benevolent ghosts, such as the ability to disrupt a halfa or ghost's control over their ectoplasm with the application of the correct electro-magnetic field.]

**Treatise on the Nature of Ectoplasm and the Creation of Ecto-based Life Forms:**

**By Jackson Fenton (PhD) and Madeline Fenton (PhD)**

Ectoplasm has remarkable physical qualities, existing natively in a quantum dimension parallel to our own, where it is the primary form of matter. This region of Space-Time is colloquially referred to as the 'Ghost Zone' as it so far escapes proper scientific classification and will be referred to as such in the rest of this document.

Ectoplasm appears to be highly stable inside its own dimension, but it decays rapidly when found outside of it. The exception to this is if it is contained in an electric field, which appears to alter the quantum state of its sub-atomic particles that make it up, allowing it to remain stable outside of the Ghost Zone.

The unique structure and makeup of atomic ectoplasm grants the element, when exposed to the correct electro-magnetic stimulation, a variety of previously theoretical properties, all based around manipulation of the quantum nature of the universe. These properties include:

**Phase Shifting:** The process by which ectoplasm can generate a field around itself that will alter the quantum state of itself and potentially anything in its vicinity, allowing it to 'shift' out of phase, including the Visible Light region of the electro-magnetic spectrum. It also allows the ectoplasm to shift into phase with matter in this dimension as it naturally exists on a separate physical plane to traditional matter.

**Teleportation:** As mentioned previously, ectoplasm can alter the nature of the universe, including Space-Time. As such, ectoplasm atoms can often be found to spontaneously teleport to random locations, much like many sub-atomic particles are theorised to do in this dimension via quantum tunneling. This, on occasion, sees ectoplasm briefly appear in our dimension, before either decaying or teleporting back to its native dimension. This effect on Space-Time can also be seen in ectoplasm's remarkable ability to, at times, ignore the effects of a gravitational field.

**Temporal Distortion: **This is the 'Time' part of Space-Time, where ectoplasm has been observed to alter the flow of time, either slowing or increasing it depending on the nature of the EM field. Theoretically, given sufficient ectoplasm and fine control over the electro-magnetic field manipulating it, it could be possible to manipulate Space-Time at will, altering its position both physically and temporally, but this is beyond the scope of present technology.

**Power Generation:** This is perhaps the most exciting potential use of ectoplasm as there is no other material in the known universe that has anywhere near the same properties for energy generation. In traditional thermodynamic physics, energy cannot be created; it must be derived from another source, such as matter; as seen in Nuclear Fission. Ectoplasm shatters this concept however as persistent power generation with no fuel source has been observed in ectoplasmic entities and is easily replicable in laboratory conditions. However, the difficulty of harnessing this power lies in converting ectoplasmic energy into a usable power source as it has so far been unable to be utilised safely without passing on some level of ectoplasmic properties to the host material, which leads to a variety of complications. Further study will attempt answer the question of how such power generation is achieved and how that knowledge could be used to modify its energy output.

It's this energy generation that allows ectoplasm-based life to develop, referred to as 'Ghosts'. A Ghost is effectively ectoplasm contained within a self-generated electro-magnetic field and can range from little more than self propelled balls of ectoplasm to fully sapient individuals with conscious control of the ectoplasm that makes up there form.

Ghosts are formed when a complex electro-magnetic distortion interacts with ectoplasm. As energy seem to be able to flow between the two parallel dimensions without hindrance, it is not surprising that the vast majority of ghosts are formed inside the Ghost Zone, there are exceptions to this, but they are incredibly rare. For reasons as of yet unknown, the only electro-magnetic disturbance that has been known to result in ghosts is ones derived from periods of intense neural activity that end with the death of the owner. It is thought that this is because the fear of death pushes neural activity to its maximum level and that, upon death, the residual neural energy is 'released' from the distorting effects of natural electrical processes in carbon-based life forms, allowing it to interact and imprint freely on ectoplasm.

This would explain why ghosts have traditionally been associated with those who die under extreme emotional or cognitive duress for whatever reason. Attempts to generate 'artificial' ghosts, using electrical stimulation other than neural activity have failed on every attempt. We believe this is because a ghost needs some degree of neural imprint to sustain itself. It appears that the imprint copies itself into the structure of the ectoplasm and preliminary evidence suggests that, given sufficient time, ghosts may be capable of expanding their neural capacity, which would explain why some ghost show evidence of complex emotions and high levels of cognitive reasoning.

Along with the neural imprint, the magnetic nature of the disturbance forms what we are calling a 'Core'. It seems that a Core is concentrated levels of ectoplasm contained within a secondary electro-magnetic field that is used almost exclusively for power generation by ghosts. In addition, most Cores output their power as ectoplasmic energy, but in some cases, ghosts have been observed with the ability to manifest thermal effects as well as traditional electricity. It is possible that this is a product of their Cores and only appears in very powerful ghosts, but study has been limited on such powerful subjects.

The final point to be made about ghosts is that those of higher levels of consciousness have full control over the ectoplasm that makes up their forms, allowing them to channel its quantum effects as detailed above into whatever effect they desire, resulting in the oft-referred-to 'Ghost Powers'. This conscious control means that it is possible for incredibly powerful ghosts to exist, ones with the capacity to alter the very fabric of the universe around them, simply by their presence. The closest we have ever come to observing such a phenomenon was the Pariah Dark incident many years ago, but more powerful ghosts are theorised to exist.

We can only hope that they are not malevolent.

* * *

**[AN: And there we are. Dossiers start next chapter and will appear in chronological order of when they joined the team. EDIT: They actually start three chapters after this one now.**

**Before you go, I have a question for you readers; should I include a dossier for Danny? Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks again for reading! /AN]**


	3. Halfa Biology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: So chapter 3 used to be the Sam and Tucker profile, but adding a section for halfas and another for technology was recently suggested to me by a reviewer (Ms Frizzle) and I decided that it fit best immediately after the section that dealt with normal ghosts.**

**Please read that chapter first as most of the stuff in this chapter won't make sense otherwise. And while both of these chapters are pretty heavy on the jargon, most of the terms can be explained with a quick Google search; at least, I think they can... if not, feel free to PM or ask a question in a review.**

**As with the earlier (and future) chapters, this is simply my opinion on an aspect of the show that is never fully explained. If it doesn't agree with your own opinion then so be it, that's the beauty of head-cannon./AN]**

* * *

**Halfa Biology:**

Due to the rarity of halfas, rather little is known of their biology, so we have compiled what information is known here:

Halfas are unique in that they are effectively a human with spectral properties. There are no known natural halfas, with only three known to be in existence currently, two of which (Danniel Fenton/Phantom and Vladimir Masters/Plasmius) were the result of accidents involving artificial Ghost Portals, while the third (Danielle Fenton/Phantom) was the product of Vlad's attempt to clone Danny.

Halfas are created when an individual is exposed to a substantial level of ectoplasm in a high energy environment, like being in the event horizon of an opening artificial Ghost Portal. It appears that a weak ectoplasmic core is formed and stabilised within the individual. This core is small by ghost standards and would is too weak to account for a halfa's remarkable control over their ectoplasmic capabilities and the amount of energy they are capable of generating; with all three known halfas being remarkably powerful in spectral terms. It was the cause of a great deal of confusion until it was discovered that alongside the formation of a core, the original exposure also concentrates ectoplasm in the nucleus of every cell in the halfa's body, with trace amounts found in the intercellular medium. This concentration creates literally billions of secondary 'micro-cores', all capable of generating low levels of power which, when combined together and added to the primary core's output, results in the spectacular power levels that halfa's posses.

As a result, halfa's are not, as erroneously shorthanded, individuals who are 'half dead' or who have ghost genetics intertwined with their own. Ghost's do not posses any sort of genetic structure to be combined with a human and the creation of an ectoplasmic core does not require death, only that there is a neural pattern to control it, which is provided by the still living individual's brain.

Of course, the accidents that resulted in the first two known halfas should have killed both Danny and Vlad, but it appears that the ectoplasm reacts to the electricity and effectively acts as a lightning rod, funnelling it into the process of core creation. In both Danny and Vlad's cases, this appears to have been sufficient to protect their hearts from the current, resulting in a situation of extreme pain, but not resulting in death. This same property gives them near immunity to death via electrocution, but it does nothing to reduce the pain of the experience.

Halfa's maintain entirely normal vital signs (with the exception of body temperature in those individuals with ice cores, where a slight dip below the normal range is often seen) and their biological functions are not hindered in any way by the ectoplasmic micro-cores in their cells. In fact, these cores are thought to be responsible for the remarkable healing rate observed in halfa's, as the core may be capable of producing energy in a form that could be utilised by the cell, in order to force Mitotic growth and rapidly heal any wounds. It is unknown if this has any long-term consequences on the genetic integrity of the cells or if the unique nature of ectoplasmic energy can somehow circumvent normal biological limitations and safeguards for cell replication. In short, halfa's should either be remarkably long lived, or they might be far more prone to cancerous mutations, depending on precisely how their healing process is regulated, if at all.

Another curious point is that in all cases, halfas inevitably develop an elemental core, despite how weak their primary core is when compared to other ghosts with known elemental cores. Again, it is possible that the micro-cores are responsible.

As previously mentioned, ectoplasm is concentrated in the nucleus of the cells in a halfa's body, and each cell provides its own power output as required. This explains three previously unexplained phenomena, in addition to their abnormal power levels.

Firstly, Danny showed unheard-of exponential growth in ectoplasmic potential during the first three years after his accident. This was originally thought to be caused by his increasing experience in controlling his powers, but it is now thought to be a result of his physical growth and maturation. As he progressed through puberty, he grew substantially in height and became notably broader and more muscular, also helped by his intensive training and ghost fighting. This effectively meant that there was substantially more cells in his mature body than there was when he originally became a halfa, resulting in a far greater power output.

It appears that during Mitosis, along with the chromosome pairs splitting off, so does the ectoplasmic micro-core. This results in each of the two daughter cells having a half-strength core until more ectoplasm can be located, such as by entering an ectoplasm rich environment like the Ghost Zone or by consuming something with a high level of ectoplasm contained in it. It is still unknown if these micro-cores are passed on during Meiosis or if the four-cell split dilutes the concentration too much and causes the cores to destabilise. If the cores _are _passed on to the gametes produced during Meiosis, then it may be possible for offspring of a halfa to inherit their ectoplasmic properties, though at a weaker level than their parent, due to the lack of a true core in them. This is still hypothetical as no halfa has been willing to provide a sample of gametes for testing yet.

The second phenomenon is the well known transformation process. Halfa's have the capacity to alter their appearance and physiology between their standard human form and a spectral form that obeys the same rules as the physical appearances of normal ghosts, with some restrictions. The transformation is triggered when the primary core is tapped for power, effectively causing an energy cascade through the rest of body, activating the micro-cores. This often expresses itself as a pair of visible energy rings travelling across the body, either horizontally or vertically, from a central location where the primary core is based. When this state is active, ectoplasm binds directly to the outside of the cell walls, acting a protective barrier. Also, ectoplasm forms an external appearance in the same way as seen in true ghosts, ie; it's a representation of the individuals cognitive concept of self, often manifesting in negative colour. Like ghosts, this image is modifiable as the individual's concept of self develops, but unlike ghosts, it's restricted by the physical limitations of the original body. For example, Danny could not make himself look like an 8ft tall dragon, but if he could manipulate his concept of self that far, his ghost form would appear to be covered in scales, but still restricted to his actual physical shape.

The third thing is the capacity for halfa's to manifest their ectoplasmic powers in their human form and in localised areas of the body, such as making a hand intangible but not the rest of the arm, or shifting the appearance of their eyes from human to spectral at will. This effect is caused when the micro-cores in that region of the body are activated, either consciously through thought or unconsciously through emotions or the autonomic nervous system. The power generation in this state is much lower than it would be if the primary core was active, but it does allow for a great deal more subtlety.

A final note on the psychology of halfas; they don't run the risk of being forced into an obsessive or emotionally retarded state like traditional ghosts as they retain complete mental faculty. This does not preclude such tendencies from developing anyway (Vlad being a case in point), and to some degree, the power they are imbued with will have a noticeable impact on their psyche. The effects of this are determined by their outlook and the external influences on them.

That's why Team Phantom is so important for Danny and, to a lesser extent, Danielle. They view their power as a reason to protect others rather than for personal gain, and it's our job to keep them on that path. Vlad is a sobering reminder of what could happen otherwise.

* * *

**[AN:** **And there's that chapter. This is the longest chapter so far and I while I regret the need for the overabundance of biology and physics jargon, it's the only way I can think of to explain these terms.**

**Thanks again for reading! /AN]**


	4. Weapons and Technology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: Again, this used to be Jazz's chapter, but is now a quick list and explanation of a bunch of common pieces of Fenton**** Tech that I assume anyone on the Team would need to be familiar with.**

**EDIT: Added an entry for the Spectre Speeder/AN]**

* * *

**Weaponry and Technology:**

This chapter is dedicated to most common technology that any member of Team Phantom will encounter, mainly Fenton tech, and does not cover individual member's specialist equipment, ask them about it if you really want to know.

Let's start off with the basics:

**Fenton Thermos:** The Fenton Thermos is the single most ubiquitous and useful piece of equipment you can have with you when dealing with ghosts. It is mandatory that any active member of Team Phantom carries a Thermos on their person at all times. The most recent version is significantly more portable as it now collapses in upon itself when not in use.

The Thermos works by stabilising and locking the quantum state of ectoplasm by hitting it with a wide diameter ionising laser. This forces the ectoplasm molecules to create a field around themselves, locking any other matter in the same quantum state. The laser is then pulsed at a specific frequency to cause the now dimensionally locked ectoplasm to alter its position in space-time (as discussed previously) and into a particular space; specifically, inside the Thermos. The ionising laser takes a short period of time to force the shift in the ectoplasm, so it is easiest to capture a ghost if it is surprised or weary from battle.

The Thermos is most effective on pure ectoplasmic matter, which covers the majority of ghosts. But some use standard matter components, and in those circumstances the Thermos has to rely on the field generated by the ectoplasm molecules. The most difficult group to capture is Halfas as they posses abnormally high power generation and they are primarily composed of organic matter, with ectoplasm contained largely with in their cells.

**Fenton Phones:** The Fenton Phones serve a dual purpose; first they are a compact and convenient communications device that is both unobtrusive and capable of exceptional range and clarity, and secondly, they identify and cancel out any sonic signatures derived from ectoplasmic energy (they block uniquely ghost-based sound). This does not include speech, as it is the result of normal mechanical vibrations, even in ghosts, but other sounds, such as ectoplasmicly powered instruments are effectively neutralised by the Fenton Phones.

Again, these are mandatory for active Team Members so that they are in contact with the rest of the Team at all times.

**Ghost Tracker: **As the name implies, it is a wide-spectrum scanner that identifies the distinct energy signature produced by actively manipulated ectoplasm. This can cause discharged ecto-weapons to show up, but they will be very small in comparison to a ghost. Halfas can be detected both in their ghost and human forms due to trace levels of power being generated by their cellular micro-cores, however the effect is slightly weaker than what's seen from a true ghost.

**Ecto-Perfecto:** Previously known as Ecto-Dejecto; the original formula was intended to utilise a highly unstable ectoplasm isotope to effectively poison any ghost it came into contact with. Instead, the instability and substantial amount of power given off in the form of highly energised sub-atomic particles proved to be a remarkable pick-me-up for ghosts, acting like an adrenaline shot would in a human.

The compound was since renamed given its new function.

The long term effects of regular exposure to this unstable form of ectoplasm are unknown, so it is best used only in the case of dire injuries or where it is absolutely imperative that a ghost or halfa continues fighting.

**Spectre Speeder:** A lightly armoured vehicle designed for the sole purpose of safely transporting individual into, within and out of the Ghost Zone. The Speeder utilises a prototype ectoplasmic energy core to replicate ghosts' observed gravity-defying properties, allowing it to hover with no downward thrust. This means it is both highly mobile and capable of reaching substantial speeds, only being slowed by drag. The chassis is plated with ectoplasm resistant armour (see final entry) and the entire vehicle is surrounded by a weak electromagnetic field that keeps it stable inside the Ghost Zone. The design is highly modular so a variety of equipment and weapons can be added or removed as required. The current Spectre Speeder is the fourth iteration of the concept.

**Ecto-Guns:** The most basic form of anti-ghost weapon around, ecto-guns use superconductors to create a magnetic accelerator cannon to propel ectoplasm. The concept functions on the same basis as ghost ecto-blasts; like bullets are effective against humans but not against ghosts, ectoplasm is highly effective against ghosts, but not against humans. As a result, they can be used with limited concern about collateral damage.

The guns draw from an integrated reserve of ectoplasm and collapse it into a dense and highly energised state, before wrapping it in a magnetic field to force it to retain its shape when fired. The impact, plus the magnetic field can cause substantial disruption to a ghost's ability to maintain its form, effectively damaging it.

Halfa's are far more resilient to ecto-weapons than a normal ghost, but they are much more vulnerable to standard matter weapons as a result.

**Fenton Bazooka:** Named for its similarity in appearance to anti-tank weaponry, not its effect, the Fenton Bazooka fires quantum locked pellets of ectoplasm that, upon impacting another source of ectoplasm, rip open a small and unstable portal to the Ghost Zone. The effect is short lived (little more than five seconds at most) and the area of effect is very limited, but it is highly effective for dealing with massed groups of ghosts or particularly powerful individuals where the Thermos is simply too restricted in ability.

**Fenton Wrist-Rays:** An energy weapon that utilises a miniature ectoplasm reactor to generate ectoplasmic energy and then channel it into steady beam of charged particles. The concept is that the charged particles interfere with the electro-magnetic fields that stabilise ectoplasm in this dimension, effectively causing a ghost to lose control over its form if it is subjected to repeated hits.

This is one of the few weapons that effect halfas and true ghosts equally as it doesn't rely on ectoplasmic contact to cause damage.

**Body Armour: **An upgraded, combat version of the Specter Deflector. Specially designed metalloid based ceramics are fashioned into plate-armour and connected to a power supply that imbues the plates with a distorting electro-magnetic field, effectively neutralising ectoplasm based attacks as they are unable to hold their shape when they come into contact with the plates. The ceramic nature also provides a degree of protection from physical and energy based attacks.

This armour cannot be worn by halfas or allied ghosts as the nature of the disruption field would prove disastrous to them if they stayed in contact with it for any extended period of time.


	5. Sam and Tucker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: This is the first of the Character chapters. I combined Sam and Tucker because there really wasn't enough to write about each one individually and even now this Chapter is much shorter than I'd like. This is mainly because there's almost nothing to write about how they joined the team as they were kinda there from the beginning. **

**Other Character chapters will (hopefully) be notably longer as each character has it's own unique story and reason for joining. Jazz will be next and then the non-cannon team members will begin, the first few are somewhat predictable but there should be a couple of surprises, I hope, and if nothing else, hopefully their stories will interest you./AN]**

* * *

**Tucker Foley:** Technological Aid, Sabotage, R&D Prototyping, Intelligence Gathering and Analysis, Combat Support.

**Sam Manson: **Medical Aid, Weaponry Maintenance, Logistics and Organisation, Heavy Combat Support.

The originals, Samantha (Sam if you value your life/afterlife) Manson and Tucker Foley were the first members of the unofficial Team Phantom when they witnessed the accident that gifted Danny with his powers. As a result, they were instrumental in helping him in those early months and were no less useful as Danny began to master his powers. Both Sam and Tucker were close friends to Danny prior to the accident and there bond has only grown stronger since that point.

Sam was also the driving force behind the establishment of the current Team Phantom, convincing Danny that he needed some allies beyond herself, Tucker and his sister Jazz.

Danny relies on both of them heavily and they effectively function as his Lieutenants, so be ready and willing to act on any instructions they give you. Their opinions are always consulted and incorporated when planning and their experience of fighting with Danny is unrivalled; many opponents have commented on the nearly instinctual connection between the trio, both during combat and in everyday situation.

They have unique skills that they bring to the team as detailed above, Tucker specialising in the technological aspect of the operations and often found working on improving the technology utilised by the team to combat and capture ghosts, while Sam is more useful in direct combat and organisational skills, plus her not inconsiderable wealth means she can easily acquire otherwise difficult to find resources and materials. But they are also instrumental in maintaining Danny's cover, ensuring that the general populous continue to believe that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are to separate individuals with absolutely nothing in common beyond their first names.

It is worth noting that Danny is _very_ protective of those he is close to, and seeing as how Tucker is practically his brother and Sam is his girlfriend, it goes doubly for them. If at all possible, do not allow any harm to befall them and if you _cause_ any harm to them, there is no where on Earth or the Ghost Zone that you will be safe.

* * *

**[AN: And there you have it.**

**As I said before, Jazz is next, but I don't really have a time frame for the next update; though I should have it done within a week.**

**Thanks again for reading and a special thanks for those who reviewed, followed and fave'd the last chapter. /AN]**


	6. Jazz

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: And here's Jazz's chapter. Again, this one is rather short, though still longer than the previous 'Sam and Tucker' one. I normally prefer a minimum of 1000 words per chapter, but that isn't really proving to be feasible here. I hope the chapter lengths will pick up slightly as I get into the characters who will need more explanation, but I can't promise anything.**

**Either way, here's the next Chapter. /AN]**

* * *

**Jasmine Fenton:** Psycho-analysis and Psychotherapy, Logistics, Intelligence Analysis, Infiltration and Investigation, First Aid, Tactical and Strategic Planning, Light Combat Support.

Jazz and Danny's relationship has, in the past, been as complex as any other sibling bond, with equal parts love, respect, envy and irritation. This was often exacerbated by Jazz's remarkable leap in maturity during her adolescent years in an attempt to, in her own words "make up for our parent's shortcomings as, well, parents". This often manifested itself as an overly maternal slant to their relationship.

This, naturally increased tensions between the two siblings and after Danny's accident and subsequent dramatic shift in behaviour, the result was an almost exclusively antagonistic relationship between the two.

This changed, however, when Jazz unintentionally saw Danny transform one day. The realisation altered her view towards her younger brother substantially and, though she refused to let him know that she knew he was Phantom, she began to assist him in the background; covering for him with their parents, assisting him with his school work and reducing her almost maternal tendencies towards him.

It was only after the aforementioned Temporal Incident that Danny learned of Jazz's discovery and so was formally inducted as the first new member of "Team Phantom" as it was created shortly after the incident.

Her combat skills are notable, being a capable fighter both in single combat and against numerous weaker foes, though she lacks the weapons expertise or natural powers of the other Team Members, and so is rarely required to take on a combat role.

Her real strength and value, however, lies in her mind. Jazz has a high-range Genius level IQ and she has proven to be one of the foremost strategists in the Team, able to organise and plan for almost any conceivable scenario. Equally, her understanding of both human and spectral psychology gives her a unique insight into the variety of foes the Team faces, as well as being ideally suited to assisting Team Members with any issues that may come about as a result of the often highly stressful work Team Phantom undertakes.

This has at times been critical to maintaining Danny's morale and sanity and it is no surprise that Danny has come to rely on and trust his sister with things that previously only Sam and perhaps Tucker would have known.

As with Sam and Tucker, Jazz has been invaluable in the constant struggle to maintain the façade of a very separate Danny Fenton and Phantom. She has created a number of contingency plans and cover stories that can and have been used as required.

The same warning note as applied to Sam and Tucker in the previous chapter can be applied equally well here; Jazz is essential to Danny's continued well-being and once again, Danny can be very protective of her.

* * *

**[AN: I've started work on the first tie-in piece that will largely be continuing on from 'Pre-emptive Strike' and will cover the formation of "Team Phantom" I'm hoping that I will be able to write decent stories about a majority of the chapters planned for this story.**

**I have to say, I've been absolutely floored by the response to this story so far, I wasn't expecting anywhere near as much interest as has been shown. In fact, it's on its way to becoming one of my most viewed and reviewed stories, considering how recently it was posted. **

**I'm still not sure if that's a reflection of the fact that you readers like what I'm writing in this story or if it's a sad reflection on the quality of my other stories... Eh, regardless, thanks for all the feedback so far! /AN]**


	7. Clockwork

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: So you may be wondering where the 3 new chapters came from, this is one, but the other two were added after the ectoplasm treatise and before the character chapters, so I'm sorry for messing around with the order, but it simply wouldn't have made sense to have them in the middle of the character pages.**

**It's short, again, and I apologise profusely for it, it's just that it's hard to think of more detailed things to say for Clockwork. I hope the other two chapters help make up for the short length./AN]**

* * *

**Clockwork: **Ally, personal involvement rare but significant when it occurs, near complete control over the flow of time as well as personal control over his position in space-time, mastery of duplication greater than any other known ghost.

Clockwork is one of the most powerful entities living in either dimension, with the capacity to position himself where ever he sees fit in space and time, on top of the normal range of ectoplasm based powers that ghosts posses, which he can also control to devastating effect.

It is rare for Clockwork to get directly involved in the daily affairs of either world and he only intervenes if the situation is truly dire, but he has proven himself a trusted ally and friend to Danny, as well as a mentor and protector.

He tends to be very cryptic if asked questions about the future, so as not to upset the often delicate balance of the near-infinite time streams he has seen.

Clockwork offered his assistance to Danny after the Temporal Incident, which was when Danny first met him. He has often been the first port-of-call when a significant development arises or when Danny discovers something new about his abilities. Other times, he directly interposes himself into the timeline to give us information we require. On very rare and dire occasions, he will assist in combat; and that is an awesome and chilling sight.

While he will not be drawn on the matter, anecdotal evidence suggests that Clockwork has had a far greater impact on Danny's life than we may ever know, both directly and indirectly. He seems to have taken a special interest in him even before the Observants charged him with monitoring him. Whether this is because he knew he would end up monitoring him anyway or for other reasons, only he knows, but he is among the most useful allies the Team has as well as a personal friend to many of them.

If you're lucky you may just get to meet him; just pray that it is on friendly terms.

* * *

**[AN: And there's Clockwork. Any guesses on who's next?**

**Thanks again for reading and a special thanks to those who have reviewed, followed and favourited. /AN]**


	8. Jack and Maddie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: So here's the next profile, and it's the Fentons! **

**I am trying to stick to the cannon timeline as much as possible, which is why people like Dani and Valerie haven't been mentioned yet; Dani wouldn't even exist at this point in time! The actual plot progression is obviously different, but I wanted to keep the story progression as close as possible to the show. **

**I have posted a brief one-shot detailing the formation of Team Phantom called 'Moral Support'. It's much less dark and a bit more humorous than 'Pre-emptive Strike', but I believe it still fits in with the general themes of the continuity. You can also expect to see a short piece on getting Jack and Maddie to join in the near future. As I've said before, I aim to flesh out these chapters with actual stories where possible/sensible.**

**I also added an entry for the Spectre Speeder into Chapter 4./AN]**

* * *

**Jack Fenton: **Engineering and Design, R&D prototyping, Transportation, Heavy Combat Support.

**Maddie Fenton: **R&D prototyping, Strategic and Tactical Planning, Weaponry Maintenance, Medical Aid, Logistics, Heavy Combat Support.

The elder Fenton's were perhaps the most significant, and difficult, additions to Team Phantom. Danny faced a substantial dilemma in whether or not to tell his parents about his actual nature. In the end, he did and we are all better off for it.

The main issue came from Jack and Maddie's vocal and often aggressive antipathy for ghosts in general and Phantom in particular. This obviously put Danny in a difficult position. In the end, with urging from multiple sources, Danny confronted his parents and explained the situation.

Once the Fenton's accepted the truth of the matter, the transition was rather smooth, but it was preceded by brief period of high tensions. This period of time was incredibly complex and it is rarely spoken off outside of the individuals involved.

One of the most substantial revelations for the Fenton's was that the majority of their theories on Ghost behaviour and complexity were utterly wrong on almost every level, and this led to a marked shift in their behaviour.

They redoubled their efforts in research and began to include field research and observation as part of their analysis. They also applied themselves to developing more effective defences against ghosts that were less eccentric than some previous designs, as it had gone from being an issue of some concern on the periphery to being an actual life or death matter.

They were also shocked by the sheer number of ghosts that Danny dealt with on a day-to-day basis, along with his numerous injuries. They adapted quickly but neither of them, Maddie in particular, were pleased with the level of risk Team Phantom regularly exposed itself to.

Being somewhat experienced in spectral combat, both Jack and Maddie regularly take Support roles in combat, often dealing with low threat ghosts by themselves, particularly while Danny is at school or recovering from an injury.

One of the major impacts that they had but may never be fully aware of is the difference it made for Danny to no longer have to hide his nature and activities from his parents. It gained him far more freedom and leniency to fight and recover without the added stress of attempting to prevent discovery by his parents. It also meant that Jack and Maddie could provide seemingly legitimate reasons for Danny's academic struggles, which in turn greatly improved his school life as Detentions became far less frequent.

Despite the somewhat rocky beginnings, both have proven themselves as invaluable cogs in the machine that is team Phantom. They are to thank, along with Tucker, for a majority of the equipment and weaponry utilised as standard now and for our ever expanding knowledge on ghost physiology; specifically are current level of knowledge on halfas and how ghosts manifest their ethereal effects in the human world.

The technological capacity of team Phantom has also increased markedly since the Fenton's began to develop weaponry and defences that were more precise in their targets and could be used more freely around allied ghosts and halfas. The quality and effectiveness of their designs has also increased markedly since they have been able to study potential effects on consenting subjects.

* * *

**[AN: And that's that folks.**

**Any guesses for the next chapter? Or perhaps something you'd like to see added or explained?**

**Thankyou for reading, and if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it. /AN]**


	9. Frostbite and the Far Frozen

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: And here's Frostbite everyone! The first of the large-scale allies that Danny gets and one of the most useful, this is also the longest profile I've written yet, though it's still not exactly huge. I am truly trying to write more for each character but it's not easy for some reason.**

**Irrespective of the somewhat short nature of it, I do hope that you continue to enjoy the story; so far this story is my most reviewed story and it is rapidly becoming one of my most viewed and liked as well, so thanks for all the support!/AN]**

* * *

**Frostbite:** Ally, Leader of the Far Frozen and steadfast supporter of Danny. Immense physical strength and vast combat experience, unparalleled mastery of ice-based ectoplasmic abilities, guardian of the Infi-Map. He has dedicated the entirety of the Far Frozen to assisting Danny.

Frostbite and the people of the Far Frozen are somewhat of an enigma. Closely resembling a race of gigantic ghostly Yetis, it is unclear if they are the spectral remnants of undiscovered species or if they are an in fact endemic to the Ghost Zone and an example of life that evolved in that separate dimension. Frostbite seems to take great pleasure in leaving us guessing and even Clockwork refuses to comment. Either way, they are proof of a monumental scientific discovery just waiting to happen.

But more than that, they are among the most fervent supporters of Danny and his efforts to safeguard the Human and Ghost Zones. Frostbite invariably refers to Danny as the "Great One", in deference to his defeat of Pariah Dark; it was soon discovered that that event had gained Danny quite a bit of respect and more than a little fear amongst the denizens of the Zone. Frostbite definitely fell into the 'respect' category and quickly pledged his personal support, as well as the support of his entire race, to assisting Danny's cause. This means that Danny effectively has an _army_ of the most physically imposing and powerful ghosts yet seen in the Ghost Zone, all of which have a high level of mastery over their Ice Cores, at his disposal.

This knowledge of Ice Cores also meant that Frostbite was the person Danny turned to when his Ice Core began to fully assert itself. The effects, usually harmless to an ectoplasmic entity, were proving to be debilitating and verging on lethal for Danny due to his human physiology. Frostbite taught Danny to effectively channel the heat sapping effects of his core, giving him access to a wide variety of new powers and a degree of utility he never possessed before, due to the uniquely stable nature ectoplasmically affected ice crystal posses, seeing as it possess ectoplamsic bonds that resist melting unless those bonds are neutralised with more ectoplasmic energy. This allows him to flash-fabricate a number of simple items, including basic weaponry and defensive items, and his skill at manipulating the ice is ever-increasing under Frostbite's tutelage.

Perhaps the greatest impact that Frostbite has had on the Team was making the Infi-Map available to Danny if and when he needs it. The Infi-Map is an almost magical item that has the ability to track and transport individuals to any currently active natural portal, allowing near-instantaneous transport inside the Ghost Zone and between the human world if the Fenton Portal is ever out of commission for whatever reason; even through time itself due to the variability of Space-Time in the Ghost Zone. The people of the Far Frozen guard the powerful relic jealously as in the wrong hands it could result in unimaginable damage, as proven when Vlad managed to acquire it briefly. As such, it is an immense display of trust on Frostbite's behalf to allow Danny _any_ access to the Map, let alone the level of use he has with it currently.

Danny and various members of Team Phantom make regular trips to the Far Frozen to visit Frostbite and his people, both to train and to catch up on events in the Ghost Zone. The Far Frozen is also one of the designated 'Safe Zones' set up both in the Human world and in the Ghost Zone that any member of Team Phantom can find safety and support in if they ever find themselves lost or cut off.

Like Clockwork, it is rare for Frostbite to take part in actual combat as Danny doesn't see the need to bother him or his people with the often trivial threats he faces on a daily basis, but he is the first ally Danny will contact if he really needs some support; a trust that that Frostbite has proven time and time again by supporting Danny with everything he has at his disposal.

* * *

**[AN: Another one down, I have seven more characters planned and the next one is one I've been looking forward to writing for since I started this. It will also be the last one constrained by the cannon flow of the story, which should give you a hint as to who it will be.**

**Thanks again for your continuing feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. /AN]**


	10. Dani

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: This is Dani's profile. It's a bit brief and makes reference to a couple of situations and specifics that _will_ be explained later in a couple of my derivative stories, following on from the current three that I've got posted.**

**As could be imagined, much of Dani's personal situation is hugely complex so I felt it best to seperate the story. This handbook will provide a brief overview of the facts surrounding situations I want to expand in separate short pieces, which will focus more heavily on the emotional and inter-personal aspects of the character interaction.**

**I've also gone back and polished the previous chapters somewhat and made some alteration to Jack and Maddie's chapter./AN]**

* * *

**Danielle Fenton/Phantom: **A near-identical power set to Danny, with many that are yet to develop fully. Slightly weaker levels of power generation when compared to Danny due to the unique nature of her creation, but this may balance out over time. She plays a major combat role in fights.

As stated in a previous chapter, Danielle, or more commonly Dani, is the third known halfa in existence and she was 'created' by Vlad Masters/Plasmius via a complex mix of recombinant genetic methods and cloning from Danny and, for reasons known only to Vlad, Sam's genetic material. This fact was only discovered at a later date after Jack and Maddie analysed captured files from Vlad's laboratory with their own preliminary tests on Danielle. Dani's unique biological nature is too complex and personal to put into this handbook, but the upshot of it is that she is biologically and emotionally Danny and Sam's daughter, despite the seemingly negligible age gap in their physical appearances.

Despite this unique relationship between the two halfas, Dani was the first member of Team Phantom who would engage in heavy combat with Danny instead of acting as support. This was because Dani was the first member who could actually handle such regular combat and who could recover from any injuries sustained with minimal external medical intervention. She is gifted with the same set of powers as Danny so far, and it's unknown if her altered hormonal systems and slightly different genetic code will have any impact on what powers she develops, or if halfa's are capable a developing all currently observed ectoplasmic powers, with the only restriction being their power generation.

Dani is slightly weaker than her 'father' when it comes to measured ectoplasmic energy output and this is due to her notably slighter frame giving her fewer cellular cores to utilise and also the process by which Vlad forced the creation of a full core to develop, which again is a story that is too personal to Dani to put in this handbook. Much of the observable power discrepancy will even out as she matures physically, but it will be impossible to know exactly how much until that time.

Regardless of the difference in power levels, Dani is a powerful and aggressive fighter in her own right, and more than capable of taking on some of the more dangerous foes that Team Phantom has to deal with by herself. She also works seamlessly with Danny in a way that previously only Sam and Tucker could claim.

The aforementioned protective nature of Danny towards those he considers friends and loved ones obviously extends to, and is magnified with, Danielle; as was seen during one rather infamous encounter with Vlad. She is his daughter in everything but law (given that she doesn't officially exist) and so any threat to her is neutralised with brutal and rapid efficiency. Very few individuals, human or ghost, make that mistake any more.

* * *

**[AN: Yes, I made it a Father/daughter relationship between Danny and Dani, because it really is the most logical explanation for her turning out to be female. And Sam's the 'Mother' because there are only two other viable options; Valerie, which is pretty much ruled out due to how similar Danny and Dani are phenotypically (Sam is similar enough but Valerie is not) and the other option is Maddie, which is a possibility I _really_ don't want to consider to carefully, even though it might make slightly more sense to someone as obsessed as Vlad...**

**Thanks for reading once again, and particularly to those who have given me so much feedback so far, it's a great encouragement. /AN]**


	11. Dora

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: Yep, the next character up is Dora the Ghost Princess/Dragon.**

**I figured Danny could use some political assistance as everyone else has been combat oriented so far.**

**I also want to apologise for the time taken to get this chapter out, I got badly stuck finishing off 'As it Should Be' and I didn't really feel like working on this until I had finished that story. So far the chronology of this continuity is as follows:**

**Pre-emptive Strike - Moral Support - As it Should Be - The Team Phantom Handbook**

**There are at least two more planned and a further two I am strongly considering, in addition to five more characters for this handbook.**

**As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter./AN]**

* * *

**Princess Dorathea:** Ally, ruler of a large population of ghosts and possess centuries of experience with the politics of the Ghost Zone. Also a highly capable warrior and very willing to lead her troops from the front.

The relationship between Danny and Princess Dorathea, more commonly referred to as Dora by the veteran members of team Phantom, has been rocky in the past, as she had been entirely subject to the will of her egocentric and cruel brother Aragon. She had remained in a state of effective servitude to her brother for the majority of her centuries of existence and she had become quite passive in this role, unwilling or unable to speak out against her tyrannical brother.

After an unfortunate incident involving an abducted Sam and a Beauty Pageant (don't ask), Danny and Tucker entered the Ghost Zone, where they entered what was at the time Aragon's kingdom. Dora was convinced by Sam to through off the despotic rule of her brother by assisting Danny in defeating him. After the battle, Dora ascended to power and put her extensive knowledge of ruling that she had collected over the centuries to good use, without the cruel and power-hungry slant of her brother. Dora and her kingdom had little in the way of contact with Danny after that, until Danny took his parents to meet Frostbite.

The Fenton's, now fully integrated into the makeup of Team Phantom, were understandably curious about the Ghost Zone and the allegedly benevolent ghosts that Danny regularly referred to, so it was decided that they should be introduced to Frostbite. Over the course of the visit, Frostbite suggested that Danny should consider expanding his sphere of influence within the Zone as he was quickly becoming a well known and prominent figure amongst the Zone's denizens due to his defeat of Pariah Dark, the numerous tales of his abnormal power and his almost unique status as a Halfa. He suggested that Danny should consider allying himself with another large community like the Far Frozen and the first one that came to mind for Danny was Dora.

While his parents were left under the care of Frostbite, Danny and Sam visited Dora's kingdom in the hopes of establishing some sort of agreement. Here, Danny's complete lack of subtle negotiation skills and political manoeuvring was shown clearly, but Dora refused to take advantage of their obvious inexperience as she considered them friends already; considering all they had done for her. Instead, she readily agreed to an alliance of the same nature as the one Danny had in place with the Far Frozen; complete support and assistance for Danny, so long as he continues to protect both the human and ghost realms. She also offered to represent his interests within the Ghost Zone, given her vast knowledge of the intricacies and difficulties of politics amongst the numerous ghosts.

But Dora is not merely an ambassador, she is a competent warrior and she will readily join her own forces in battle, primarily due to the Dragon amulet she possesses. The amulets is effectively an ornate ad powerful ectoplasmic energy generator that can generate sufficient ectoplasmic energy to generate a draconic manifestation around the wearer, or, in Dora's and any other ghost's case, effectively combine temporarily with their core and triple its output, leading to their apparent mutation into the form of a dragon. This dragon form is immensely powerful and resilient to damage, as one would expect, and it means that the wearer immediately becomes a substantial force to be reckoned with. Dora is the only individual known who possesses one of these amulets now as her brother's was confiscated upon his defeat.

Dora has been of almost incalculable benefit to Danny as she has, and continues to, gain more allies and resources for his cause, allowing Danny a great deal more freedom within the Ghost Zone and cutting down slightly on the overall number of ghosts entering the human world. Clockwork in particular seemed very pleased by this alliance, but he has refused to elaborate on why beyond his usual cryptic references to possible future events. Only Time will tell it would seem, just not it's Master.

* * *

**[AN: Any ideas about what Clockwork is so pleased about? It's a possible plot point I'll explore in the future, but not in this handbook, but I'd be interested if anyone can guess.**

**Also, any guesses for who the remaining five characters are? Some of them should be rather obvious, but at least one should be a big surprise (I hope).**

**And finally, I'd like to thank all of you readers for making this story my most Viewed, Reviewed and Followed story. I only have one story that has more Favourites than this one as well and it's for a different series and genre entirely, plus it was my first posted piece so it's been around much longer.**

**So thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed! /AN]**


	12. Wulf

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: Wulf is the character in question for this chapter. It's rather short, as I simply couldn't find a lot to say about him. He's an intriguing character, but not really expanded on significantly, so there's not much to go off.**

**I would also like to apologise for the time taken to get this next chapter out. This is largely because I am also working on 'The Events that Shape Us', which is basically my take on "D-Stabilised" and will fill in a lot of my interpretation of Dani's character that was left out of her chapter in this story as well as set up for the character whole will feature in the next chapter of this story.**

**As always, I hope that you like this chapter and thank you for all of the interest and support that has been shown for this story; it's massively encouraging to know that people read and actually like what you're writing./AN]**

* * *

**Wulf:** Ally, expert in inter-dimensional travel due to his ability to generate portals at will. Highly skilled in reconnaissance and Close Quarters Combat.

Wulf cuts an imposing figure as he most closely resembles a bipedal wolf. With his 7ft height, vicious-looking fangs and claws and impressive physical strength and speed, many have assumed him to be a vicious and destructive beast.

But that is quite far from the truth.

Wulf is an intelligent and loyal ally with an aversion to fighting unless either himself or a friend is threatened, but when provoked he posses speed, strength and agility far beyond that of most ghosts.

In addition, despite his lycanthropic appearance, Wulf is rather fluent in Esperanto (the language Franca within the Ghost Zone) and he has quickly gained a solid understanding of spoken English, though he still struggles to actually use it in speech.

Aside from his physical and mental capabilities, Wulf possess one near-unique power; the ability to literally rip a hole in the fabric of space-time. This ability allows him to create portals between the human and ghost realms, though the process is draining and there is a degree of imprecision. Obviously, this is a hugely powerful utility as it means he can traverse between the realms with comparative ease.

This is most useful when reconnaissance is required as Wulf can effectively jump between the area in question and a safe-zone at will, and this, combined with his impressive physical capabilities, makes him the premier scout in Team Phantom and Danny's first choice if intelligence is needed on an enemy position.

Wulf has a longstanding enmity with Walker, and it was this enmity that was the original cause of his first meeting with Danny. On two occasions, Danny assisted Wulf when he was either captured or being hunted by Walker and Wulf quickly recognised Danny as an 'amiko' (friend in Esperanto).

Both times, Wulf returned to the Ghost Zone in order to flee from Walker, as staying in one position would be too dangerous for any extended period of time. However, when word reached him that Danny was forming a small alliance of allies, he immediately offered his services to his friend, and while he has remained mobile within the Ghost Zone, he does spend extended periods of time in the Human realm, assisting Team Phantom in its day-to-day activities.

* * *

**[AN: So yeah, like I said, it's pretty short. Hopefully the next chapter should make up for it, as it's a quite requested character.**

**I'm still curious to se what you all think the remaining 4 characters will be.**

**Until next time, thank you once more for reading! /AN]**


	13. Valerie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: My sincerest apologise for how long this chapter has taken. I wanted to wait until I had gotten a fair way through 'The Events that Shape Us' as Valerie features heavily in that, but that took much longer than anticipated as I simply did not have as much time to write as I thought I would.**

**So, yeah, sorry about the two week wait, it shouldn't happen again (I think :/).**

**Regardless, here is Valerie's chapter, I think this is one of the longest to date, which makes sense as Valerie brings a lot to the team and a fair bit of backstory.**

**As per usual, I hope you enjoy the chapter./AN]**

* * *

**Valerie Grey:** Extremely proficient in combat, trained in a variety of martial arts and ecto-weaponry. Primary trainer for Team Phantom's human members. Also among the first to respond to a spectral incursion due to the enhanced mobility her jet-sled grants her.

The Red Huntress, previously one of Danny's most dangerous and capable opponents and now one of his fiercest allies. It would take far too long to delve into the early personal relationship between Danny and Valerie as it is… complex, to say the least.

Valerie was equipped and informed by one other than Vlad Masters. He provided her with a prototype combat exoskeleton that greatly enhanced the users reflexes and strength, as well as providing exceptional protection from ectoplasm based attacks, both projectile and energy based. It also came with jet-sled, a thin board with an ectoplasmic energy generator on board that, like the Spectre Speeder, mimicked the capability of ghosts to defy gravity. It was also couple with numerous directional thrusters and a pair of small jet turbines which would activate based on Valerie's movements. With this, she became a substantial threat to Danny's existence, as he would never really hurt a human, even if she was wearing an advanced combat exo-suit. And then Vlad equipped her with a veritable arsenal of ecto-weapons, all specifically designed to be highly effective against a Halfa's ectoplasmically reinforced and protected human physiology.

This led to Valerie becoming one of Danny most persistent and threatening enemies, as he would not do anything that could actually hurt her, which, until he had developed his ice powers and began to push the limits of his flight ability, didn't leave him a lot of options except to hide or try to reason with her, which never went over well.

Still, Valerie didn't focus exclusively of Phantom. She would readily fight any other ghosts that entered Amity Park, though her tracking systems were somewhat less advanced then the Fenton's equipment. She actually made Danny's life a bit easier once she had grown in skill; she was still a major threat to him, but he knew that she could take care of most of the weaker ghosts, so it was less imperative that he fight every single one that came through the portal.

The alliance between them came about as the result of a nearly lethal attempt of Danielle's life by Vlad, with Valerie as his weapon of choice. Specific details can be found in the mission report, but the summary is that Valerie captured Danny and Danielle, who was then sent to Vlad. Danny told her that Dani was in fact half human, that Vlad had created her and that he was planning on experimenting on her. Valerie was sceptical but agreed to investigate Danny's claims. The difficulty of the situation was compounded by the fact that Danielle was in the process of Destabilising. Upon finding Danielle being experimented on by Plasmius, Valerie forced him to flee, which gave Danny the chance to avert Danielle's Destabilisation, though only barely. Afterwards, she witnessed the uniquely father-daughter relationship between the pair and decided that she could put aside her hatred of phantom for Dani's sake, so long as Phantom didn't do anything she could consider evil.

It was only weeks later when, after discovering the identity of Plasmius as Vlad Masters and seeing Dani in the presence of Danny Fenton, that she put together all of the evidence she had seen and realised that Danny phantom and Fenton were one and the same. She confronted him about it and after receiving a thorough explanation from him, agreed to actively assist him by joining Team Phantom.

Their personal relationship has grown substantially and the previous Trio has grown by two, now with Danielle and Valerie added in. The mutual attraction that existed between Danny and Valerie is no longer present, much to Sam's relief, and they are now simply good friends and combat partners. In fact, Sam's hostility towards Valerie has also disappeared; whether it is because she is no longer attacking Danny or because Danny is no longer romantically attracted to her is anyone's guess.

Valerie has also been a substantial boost to the combat logistics of the team, trading techniques and information with Jack and Maddie as well as setting up a training routine for all of the human team members, and Danny and Dani on occasion. And due to her exoskeleton's protective enhancements, she regularly spars with Danny, teaching him martial techniques she has learnt in the past, while Danny showed her how to get the most out of her Jet-sled.

Valerie also offered to give Danny a break by taking two days a week of patrolling and combat on herself, only calling Danny and Danielle in if there was a serious threat about. This had an immeasurable impact on Danny; now that he had Valerie, Danielle and his parents regularly offering to take over his protective mantle, he had time to properly recover and live life. He was still the primary fighter for Team Phantom, seeing as he could literally take on the entire team (excluding Clockwork) and win, but even he had to recognise that he wasn't always needed when a ectopuss attacked or the Box Ghost showed up.

* * *

**[AN: And there you go, only three more allies to go and so far only one of them has been guessed correctly at any point so far, and that one's coming up next. Hopefully that chapter shouldn't take nearly as long as this one.**

**Thanks again for reading! /AN]**


	14. Mr Lancer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: So yeah... the two week wait kinda happened again... sorry about that; it's honestly not intentional, just not always avoidable.**

**To make up for my lack of updates, I would strongly recommend checking out two other stories that have degrees of similarity to this one;**

**The first is 'Drips and Drabbles' by MsFrizzle, a collection of short pieces that range from humorous to serious and often cover some complex topics quite well.**

**The second is 'DANNY PHANTOM Owner's Manual' by Nobody Famous, a hilarious summary of the character interactions and plots of much of the series.**

**Both can be found in my favourites list if you want to check them out.**

**But enough about my own inability to update my stories in a timely fashion, here's the next featuring Mr Lancer.**

**As I'm pretty sure his first name is never given, I have used Edward. I'm not sure if I had heard him called that somewhere (read: in another fic) before or not, but it seemed to fit better than any other name I could think of, so I've decided to use it here. If another author did originally come up with the name and takes offence at me using it, then please let me know and I will change it immediately; I mean no disrespect with my choice./AN]**

* * *

**Edward Lancer: Ally, Vice Principle of Casper High School and the representative of the Amity Park Schools for the Town Council. He is widely respected in the community for his teaching proficiency and enthusiasm for learning.**

Despite the often low opinion of him carried by his students in the younger years, Edward Lancer is in fact highly regarded by most people in Amity Park. He represents the School Boards of Casper High, Casper Junior and Amity Elementary and he has done much to support and encourage education within Amity Park for years. As such, he was the obvious choice to approach when Danny wanted to ensure the continued safety of the schools after he graduated.

In his Senior Year, Danny realised that, upon graduating, he would no longer be present at school and therefore in a position to defend it when a ghost attacked. While it was true that a number of attacks at Casper High were a response to his presence there, the majority were simply because it had one of the highest concentrations of people in the smallest area, and with little in the way of defences because, of course, none of the schools had decided to invest any of their rather slim budgets into robust defensive systems since Phantom always showed up within seconds of the other ghost in order to fight it off.

A good solution proved elusive, and Danny went so far as to propose that he intentionally fail so that they could have another year to work out a viable plan. Of course, none of his friends or family would have let him do such a thing and talked him out of it pretty quickly. In the end, days of discussion resulted in a plan that would involve Team Phantom dedicating a substantial amount of man-power and resources to protecting the schools, but such a system would require the approval of the School Board.

Enter one Edward Lancer, Vice Principle.

The original plan had been to get Maddie or jazz to approach him with their plan, on the pre-text that they may not always be able to rely on Phantom to protect them. Jazz and Maddie were chosen as the other members of the Team were either his students or ghosts and either would have caused obvious problems. But while he accepted the rationale of better protecting the schools from Ghost attacks, he needed a better reason than the possibility that Phantom might suddenly stop doing what he had been doing for years up to this point.

The situation deteriorated when Maddie accidentally let it slip that Phantom himself had told them that he might not be able to protect the Schools anymore. At that point, Lancer naturally insisted on speaking to Phantom himself about the situation and Danny being Danny, agreed.

The problem was that Danny simply could not provide a viable excuse as to why the Town's Hero would suddenly be less able to respond to threats at the School after the current year graduated. After trying futilely to convince him for over two hours, Danny eventually conceded and revealed his dual identity.

And by revealed I mean he transformed right in front of his rather shocked teacher.

Upon processing this rather abrupt turn of events, Mr Lancer immediately grasped the seriousness of the situation and so overnight became a very strong proponent for better spectral security in and around the Schools.

The plan was approved within a month and preliminary work started two weeks after that, with eth Fenton's donating a substantial amount of equipment as well as some from the local manager of Axiom Labs.

Edward Lancer was also introduced to the rest of Team Phantom shortly after Danny's revelation. To say the least, he was shocked to find three more of his students spending much of their time engaging in regular combat against the spectral entities that often entered the town. Of course, this explained the downright strange behaviour of the students in question over the past couple of years.

As the project progressed, he became the unofficial liaison between the schools and Phantom and his allies (the majority of the human Team Members hide their identities so as not to draw unwanted attention to themselves or Danny), and even after the program had been implemented, he continued to act as the liaison between the community and Team Phantom, often representing them in Town Council meetings or presenting Danny's recommendations for better defences and protocols for dealing with Ghost Attacks.

There was one other, less obvious, thing he did however. He also ensured, through entirely legal means, that the school-aged members of Team Phantom passed their Senior Year with marks deserved of their abilities and without the baggage of their often numerous detentions and absences caused by their 'other commitments'. Specifically, Danny went from barely above a passing grade to a solid A average across most of his classes, with A+'s in Physics and Advanced Mathematics, as he devised a system that would allow Danny to prove he had sufficiently learned the Course Material, without being restricted by deadlines that he was rarely able to meet.

On the whole, Edward Lancer has been an invaluable ally for the Team when dealing with the inhabitants of Amity Park and he has done much to ensure that the Town as a whole is safer than it was when the attacks first started.

* * *

**[AN: And there's Lancer.**

**I have no plans for an offshoot story about this, but if people are interested I will do it.**

**In other news, 'The Events That Shape Us' is nearing completion, so I should hopefully have the next chapter of this story up much sooner. The final ally chapter will have to wait until such a time as 'TETSU' is finished however as it's subject is the main focus of my last spin-off fic.**

**And for those who enjoyed the more technical chapters at the beginning of this story, I'm working on a separate piece dedicated to Danielle's unique situation that will continue in much the same vein, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Thanks again for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it so far. /AN]**


	15. Pandora

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: What's this, an update that didn't take two weeks!**

**Yeah, I decided to get this one out of the way so I can focus on the spin-off stories and the impending edit blitz of the various chapters posted so far.**

**So this chapter is about Pandora, a character who was introduced so late into the show that she barely has any time for characterisation. As such, this chapter is probably a little sparse. I also reworked the episode in which she appears, "Boxed Up Fury", in order to explain away some of the more ridiculous elements of it and make it that little bit more serious.**

**Regardless, I hope you enjoy the chapter and before you move on, allow me to provide you with another story recommendation;**

**'Call me maybe' by Panfan87, a very lever collection of very short (often sentence length) pieces of voicemail between characters that occur as the result of events in the various episodes. It's short, witty and very in character. As with the previous two, you can find it in my favourites tab if you don't want to search for it.**

**And now, on with the chapter.../AN]**

* * *

**Queen Pandora:** Ally. Ruler of a large kingdom in the Ghost Zone and Guardian of the eponymous and legendary Pandora's Box, Pandora is an aggressive and intimidating warrior, while also being a shrewd negotiator and respected leader.

Danny's original meeting with Pandora was, as is often the case, under less than ideal situations. It involved a truly bizarre situation in which the Box Ghost had managed to acquire Pandora's Box and used it to unleash chaos and evil wherever he went, culminating in his (brief) semi-conquest of Amity Park.

It appears as though the Box is a highly compact and incredibly powerful Ectoplasmic generator, acting much like a Ghost Core. It feeds power into any ghost in contact with it, but the power generation can easily overwhelm weaker ghosts, causing random manifestations to arise that will increase with strength so long as the wielder of the Box is unable to effectively control its power. Alternatively, if effectively controlled, it would imbue the user with a substantial increase in ectoplasmic energy, thus greatly enhancing their actual power. For undetermined reasons, this power has, in every known case, been manifested in a negative manner; it is possible that the box itself actually contains the core and slight neural remnants of a very powerful and destructive ghost, which would explain the legend of the box containing the world's evil.

Pandora remains tight-lipped about the Box's origin.

Unable to manage the numerous manifestations, which were appearing as a variety of incredibly powerful creatures from Greek Mythology (whether this was an effect of the Box's origin or because of the Box Ghost's perception of it is unknown), Danny sought out Pandora herself in order to enlist her aid, along with a number of his other allies.

After the battle, Pandora neutralised the Box's manifestations and was intending to destroy the Box Ghost as punishment for his theft and the damage he had caused, but Danny intervened and sucked the much-maligned spectre into a Thermos, declaring that so long as the Box Ghost was in his territory (Amity Park), he would be dealt with by his rules. Pandora found this acceptable but warned that if the Box Ghost ever entered _her_ territory, she would not hesitate to utterly destroy him.

As he still shows up multiple times a week, it can be assumed that he has never been foolish enough to test that assertion.

Afterwards, she returned to her realm, leaving an open invitation for Danny and his allies to come visit her realm should the opportunity arise. Danny had intended to approach her about an alliance as soon as possible, but then Danielle's return and several other revelations and significant occurrences got in the way, delaying his planned trip by months.

When he was finally able to, Pandora readily accepted and, like Frostbite and Dora before her, pledged her full assistance to Danny's cause and has since been a substantial help in dealing with a few significant threats.

She is a proficient fighter in her own right, being a master of martial strategy and single combat, and her military forces are not insubstantial either and have proved to be exceptional for defensive combat as they make effective use of the traditional hoplite Phalanx, modified to account for ghost's inherently three dimensional mobility.

Pandora has also offered her kingdom as a safe haven for members of Team Phantom should they ever find themselves in need of sanctuary within the Ghost Zone or if they simply want a place to stay when undertaking a journey and pass by her realm.

* * *

**[AN: So there we are, only one more ally character to go and no-one has guessed it so far. I expect, or at least hope, it will be quite a surprise, but I guess we'll see.**

**I really don't want to promise a timeframe for it as I'm still tossing up whether or not I want to post it before the first couple of pieces of it's spin-off story or not; so it could be quite soon, or quite a while away, I'm yet to decide. For what it's worth, your feedback will be of substantial influence, if only because I tend to be somewhat indecisive about this sort of thing.**

**Until next time... /AN]**


	16. Skulker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'Danny Phantom' or any of the characters, concepts etc. Those are owned by Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon, I believe. I make no claim to anything in this story, it is a perspective with hypothetical scenarios added in.

**[AN: And now I present to you, the last ally in this Handbook, Skulker!**

**While no-one managed to correctly guess that it would be him, there were some good ideas thrown around.**

**As you read the story, I expect you will see why I was tossing up about whether or not to wait in order to post this piece, but in the end I decided that I had delayed this story long enough and that you readers deserved to get this section of it out of the way, at long last.**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter./AN]**

* * *

**Skulker: **Extensive experience in tracking and capturing spectral subjects, as well as advanced knowledge of a variety of ectoplasm based weapons. He also possesses a high degree of technical expertise and a keen mind for weapons development. He is also a widely recognised and respected/feared inhabitant of the Ghost Zone, with connections reaching into areas beyond that which Team Phantom had previously visited.

Skulker…

Well to be honest, no-one (except Clockwork) saw this alliance coming.

It would be a grand understatement to say that there was some distrust for the first two months or so, but he has truly shown himself to be a loyal and incredibly valuable member of the team.

It all started when Vlad made an incredibly bold (read: stupid) move; he organised a substantial assault on Amity Park to act as a distraction so that Skulker could kidnap both Sam _and_ Danielle.

This did not end well for Vlad and it would have ended equally badly for Skulker had Clockwork not intervened. Apparently, it was _Clockwork_ who had originally hired Skulker to go after Danny, knowing full-well that he would never actually succeed in defeating Danny. He said it was necessary to ensure that Danny learned to control and fight with his powers and the persistence and threat that Skulker posed provided the ideal way to ensure that he had the opportunity to do so, in order to advance his abilities to the level that would allow him to effectively face foes like Vlad and Pariah Dark when they arrived on the scene.

Needless to say, a large portion of Team Phantom was more than a little displeased at this revelation, Danny just as much as anyone, but in time he recognised the wisdom of Clockwork's actions, inconvenient and often-times painful though they may have been.

This still left the question of what to do with Skulker.

As explained in the earlier chapter 'On the Nature of Ectoplasm' Ghost's are the result of intense neural activity creating an imprint on ectoplasm, which then forms a self-sustaining core, resulting in what we know as a ghost. The limited nature of this imprinting process means that almost all ghost's have very focused emotional and cognitive capacities, largely lacking in every facet except for their 'Obsession', the idea, concept or goal that the neural imprint is most based around. This Obsession is effectively hardwired into the mind of the ghost; in some cases it is the only thing they know, and it effectively means that they are largely enslaved to this concept.

On rare occasions, however, if a ghost's neural imprint was above a certain threshold of complexity, then it is possible for it to start evolving and expanding on its own, in a series of development patterns remarkably similar to what we see in the human brain. The expansion and increase in complexity eventually allows the ghost to access a full range of cognitive and emotional experiences, effectively meaning they are no longer ruled by their original focus. Clockwork and Dora are examples of the differences seen in these neurally complex ghosts as opposed to the Box Ghost or Walker, who are simplistic, from a neural point of view.

Such a substantial shift some type of trigger, a reason for this sudden explosion of neural activity, and the triggers vary substantially between ghosts, with some changing almost immediately while others take time, years in some cases.

Skulker is an example of the latter group; while he may not have been aware of it, Clockwork was. The beginning of his change began sometime after the fifth time Danny defeated him; apparently the concept of failure spurred something in his mind to action, resulting in the beginning of neural growth, and effect which eventually began to snowball as more and more experiences and emotions became available to him.

The final trigger was seeing Danny _truly_ angry.

It was a sight no-one who was present that day would ever forget, Skulker least of all as he fully realised exactly what he had been inviting with his persistent attacks on the halfa and how easily Danny could have destroyed him during any number of their fights.

One week after the incident, he approached Danny at his home with no weapons and no suit and effectively offered whatever assistance he could provide to Danny in order to attempt to make up for his previous actions. Danny was obviously sceptical but after some thought (and another intervention by Clockwork), he agreed to let him have a trial run as part of the Team.

The first week was rough and the second week wasn't much better as the Team's lack of trust in Skulker's good intentions mixed with Skulker's own lack of experience in fighting as part of a team. Unsurprisingly, the results were chaotic at first, but as Danny learned to make use of Skulker's unique talents and Skulker got a better sense for how to fight together with and support the rest of the team, the results began to improve rapidly.

Skulker has actually become one of the go-to members of Team Phantom whenever there is a substantial ghost incursion and Danny needs some assistance. Equally, he is by-far-and-away the best tracker and hunter on the team, his decades of experience showing clearly in this field, and his knowledge of experimental ecto-weapons exceeded even that of the elder Fenton's, rapidly building on their ideas and incorporating his own vast experience in to the design of the last two generations of ghost-fighting weapons used by Team Phantom.

It was also soon discovered that Skulker was widely respected within the Ghost Zone, as he truly was the 'Greatest Hunter' in the entire Zone, like he had often claimed. Skulker's switch in allegiance also had the unintended consequence of causing Ember to limit her 'adventures' in the human realm to largely non-destructive sight-seeing, which Danny had long-ago come to accept from the ghosts, so long as they didn't do anything that would necessitate his intervention.

Perhaps the most noticeable, and unexpected, change was that soon after officially joining the team, Skulker no longer had to rely on his exo-skeleton to project the image he wanted. According to Clockwork, the physical manifestation of the shift towards neural complexity is the ability for a ghost to exert far greater control over its form than would have been possible before, as they are no longer restricted by their imprint, though they still tend to remain influenced by it. As such, Skulker lost his minute, spheroid form and took on the general appearance of his suits; tall, broad and imposing.

This lack of reliance on technology gave Skulker an even greater level of flexibility than his suit had ever afforded him, and after a month of design and proto-typing, he was able to re-work his armour concept into a usable system for his new form, giving the flexibility of a normal ghost with the technological advantages he had enjoyed previously.

While no-one would have ever thought Skulker would become an integral cog in the Team Phantom machine, he truly has and his continued efforts have been nothing but positive to this day.

* * *

**[AN: And there we are, the last friendly entry.**

**The next chapter will cover Ghost Psychology (courtesy of Jazz), before dealing with a variety of enemies. These chapters are still a while off though, as I wish to finish 'The Events that Shape Us' before I start on the enemy sections. Feel free to send me requests for enemies that you would like to see covered, you'll probably think of some that I have forgotten or overlooked.**

**Oh, and I figured I should say this, if the disclaimer didn't make it clear enough, I don't make any claim to the theories and ideas presented in this story, if you (for some bizarre reason) wish to use them yourselves, then go for it. Some acknowledgement would be nice but it's hardly necessary, and if you do write anything using some of these concepts, then let me know as I'd love to see the direction that you take them in.**

**As usual, feedback is always greatly appreciated, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! /AN]**


End file.
